


Clear Day

by ZoneRobotnik



Series: The Good Boy Chronicles [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: It's Clear Day! Clear Day!, M/M, Sendak is a neeeeeeeeerd, keith and james have some history, talkin' about a/b/o, trouble on the horizon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: With the stress of Honerva's plans weighing on everyone, it's time for a little break! Let's go to Clear Day!





	Clear Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AGI92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGI92/gifts), [NyxKeilantra413](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxKeilantra413/gifts).



> Voltron (c) Netflix & Dreamworks

Sendak spent the first few days as a member of the Atlas crew burying himself in the database learning everything he hadn't yet about all that had happened between when he took the quintessence and when he, apparently, came back to life after James cut off his head. It was a comforting thought, knowing his Omega was a strong one that was capable of killing him when he got the chance. Worthy of a mate to a Galra, for sure. Even if he...didn't remember Mating him. Or breeding him. But it happened. Good choice, crazy him?  
  
It was a lot of history to go through. Ten-thousands deca-pheobs-worth of tyranny and cruelty at the hands of his beloved Emperor and himself, as well as several others that may or may not have actually been that cruel naturally. From what he was reading, the tainted quintessence was so heavily ingrained in their culture now that there was hardly a Galra that didn't have even a little of it in their system.  
  
“Hey, bookworm.” He looked up from the screen to see the Princess's boyfriend, the Red Paladin...shoot, what _was_ his name? Some kind of weapon. Oh well. “It's time for lunch, feel like joining us this time or is James going to be bringing you food again?”  
  
“I suppose...I can eat.” He pulled the hood up over his head to conceal most of his features, but there wasn't much he could do about the glowing prosthetic eye or the obviously-floating arm. “What is a 'bookworm'?”  
  
“Someone that reads a lot. I was making a jab about your constant studying.” He walked over to Sendak. “So...what's it like, having disjointed memories? I mean, one moment you're getting some live-forever juice and the next, you're older, all scarred up and missing two body parts.”  
  
“I am attempting to not make a fool of myself by not getting facts wrong in discussions.” Sendak stood up. “And...it is troubling. I often dream of Daibazaal...and am startled when I wake and my eye and arm are placed by...these.” He gestured to them. “Forgive me, but I don't remember your name.”  
  
“It's Lance. C'mon, let's get outta this stuffy ol' archive.” Lance grabbed his arm and pulled him along, leading him from the database and to the dining hall.  
  
He separated from him there, leaving him to be picked up one of the other Blade members, an Alpha woman. He looked around and saw James eating with others dressed similar to him, and decided he could leave him to that and went to sit with Kolivan and Krolia, the two Blade Leaders.  
  
“There you are.” Krolia greeted with a smile. “Where have you been hiding?”  
  
“I have been in the archives, studying up on all that has occurred since I was given the quintessence.” Sendak replied.  
  
“How far have you gotten?” Kolivan asked.  
  
Sendak sighed. “Not far enough.”  
  
“I'll come over and show you what is alright to skip. You should be fine with only learning what is common knowledge, although your pursuit of knowledge is admirable.” Kolivan nodded.  
  
The alpha woman came over and plunked down a tray and glass in front of him. “Here, food. You don't want to deal with that line, trust me.”  
  
Sendak looked over and decided he agreed with her. James noticed he'd come out and waved before going back to his conversation. He smiled a bit and then started to eat.  
  
–  
  
James was relieved to see Sendak had finally left the archives. Coran was starting to get annoyed when food was brought in and he wasn't sure if he'd allow it again. He seemed to be fitting in with the Blades okay, though he deliberately hunched a bit to seem smaller than Kolivan – which was fucking _adorable_ , by the way.   
  
“Hey, Omega-boy.” Nadia poked his cheek. “Did we lose you there?”  
  
James blushed and looked at her. “Don't call me that. It's weird.”  
  
She grinned. “It's true, though. Man, who knew _both_ our top students were actually Omegas? What does that have to say for the _rest_ of the human race?”  
  
“Pretty sure Shirogane would be an Alpha.” He glanced over at the Paladin table, where Shiro was talking excitedly with the other Paladins about something.  
  
“Oh, true. He's _definitely_ an Alpha. Iverson, too.” Nadia nodded.  
  
“Okay, _now_ we're getting into 'weird' territory.” Ryan commented, pulling a camera out of his pocket and turning it on.  
  
“What about that one Officer guy, uhm, Angel?” Nadia tapped her cheek.  
  
“Angelo? He's an Omega or a Beta.” James chuckled. “I'm thinking Beta.”  
  
“Seriously, guys?” Ryan raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Okay, then. Ryan.” Nadia grinned at him.  
  
“I'm not doing this _right in front of him_.” James blushed furiously.  
  
“Come ooooon.” Nadia coaxed.  
  
James sighed. “Alpha.”  
  
Ryan jolted, startled. “What?”  
  
“You'd be an Alpha.” James continued eating.  
  
“What about Veronica?” Ina asked.  
  
“Veronica would be an Alpha, for sure.” James chuckled.  
  
“Damn straight.” Veronica said, walking over to their table. “Got room for one more?”  
  
James shifted to the side and she sat down with her tray. “How's the bridge?”  
  
“I miss the action.” She chuckled. “'Course, I have _never_ gotten as much 'action' out there as _you_ have. Wow.”  
  
“You say that like it's a _good_ thing.” James huffed and then stole some food from Nadia's plate.  
  
“Heey!” She protested.  
  
“I'm eating for two.” He stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
“Oh, fine. Have it.” She pushed her tray towards him. “We need to have your portions adjusted.”  
  
“I don't know much about the Omegaverse, but shouldn't the Alpha be giving you his food?” Veronica looked over at Sendak.  
  
“Sure, if he was next to me for me to steal from.” James shrugged.  
  
“So, how about the Paladins?” Veronica grinned. “What would you say my brother is?”  
  
James looked over at him. “...Lance is an Omega.”  
  
Veronica laughed and slapped her hand on the table. “Knew it!”  
  
“What about Pidge?” Ina asked.  
  
“Alpha.” James and Nadia said in unison.  
  
“Hunk?” Ryan shifted the camera a bit.  
  
“He's not an Alpha, or an Omega, so he'd have to be a Beta.” Nadia nodded. “Right?”  
  
“Definitely.” James nodded.  
  
“What about the Princess?” Veronica grinned.  
  
“Oh, damn, that's a hard one.” Nadia breathed.  
  
“I think...she'd...be...an Alpha.” James nodded. “She just seems the Alpha type. If not, a Beta. She's definitely not an Omega.”  
  
“ _That's_ for damn sure.” Veronica nodded.  
  
“Hey, what is Krolia?” Nadia asked. “Isn't she an Alpha?”  
  
“Beta.” James shook his head.  
  
“And Zethrid is an Alpha? What about Acxa?” Veronica looked over at the Blades again.  
  
“Yes, Zethrid is an Alpha. Uhm...I think Acxa's a Beta.” James looked thoughtful. “Haven't asked yet.”  
  
Axca noticed Veronica looking over and gave a little wave before getting up and walking over to them. “Did you want something?”  
  
“No, I was just admiring you from a distance and asking James something about you.” Veronica grinned. “Tell me, are you an Alpha, Beta, or Omega?”  
  
“I am a Beta.” Acxa nodded. “Ezor, Zethrid's Mate, is an Omega, by the way. And Narti was...” She faltered. “She was a Beta, too. Lotor was an Alpha. A scary, violent Alpha.”  
  
“What happened to Narti?” Veronica asked.  
  
“Lotor killed her.” She glanced away. “Sorry, didn't mean to make it awkward.”  
  
“It's alright.” James assured her.  
  
“You want to sit with us?” Veronica offered.  
  
“And they all rolled over, and one fell out. “ Ina sang dryly.  
  
“I think she's implying we don't have _room_ for one more.” James chuckled.  
  
“It's alright, my tray's over there, anyway.” Axca smiled shyly and went back to her table. “See you, Veronica.”  
  
Veronica sighed as she watched her go. “...Those uniforms are such a blessing.”  
  
“I know.” James nodded.  
  
“So, what would Ina be?” Veronica asked, looking at her.  
  
Ina looked startled and tensed a bit, waiting for the result.  
  
James and Nadia looked thoughtful. “Probably...Omega?”  
  
“Yeah, you're an Omega, Ina.” Nadia nodded.  
  
“I guess I can live with that.” Ina said, nodding and relaxing.  
  
“So, changing the subject, when was the last time we all had some fun together?” Veronica grinned.  
  
“Uhm...considering we didn't ever interact before the war started, we actually haven't.” James shrugged.  
  
“Wanna fix that?” Veronica adjusted her glasses and grinned. “Coran said we're coming up on a planet that is going to be having its Clear Day festival soon. We can relax and have some _fun_.”  
  
“When?” James looked thoughtful.  
  
“Tomorrow. Is that okay?” Veronica asked him.  
  
James nodded. “Should be, yeah.”  
  
Coran hurried into the dining hall and talked to Allura. Allura gasped and got up, hurrying out after him with the Paladins getting up and following right behind.   
  
“What was that about?” James frowned.  
  
“Let's go find out! Come on!” Nadia got up and tugged on Ryan's arm. “Bring your camera!”  
  
Veronica shrugged. “Okay.” She got up and the others followed suit before heading out after her.  
  
–  
  
“Luca?” Romelle said softly as the MFEs peeked into the lab, where the Altean woman had been kept. “Luca, I heard you were...cognizant? Can you understand me? It's me, Romelle. Your friend.”  
  
“...Romelle.” The Altean woman suddenly looked angry. “You turned on Lotor! You betrayed our savior!”  
  
“No! He used us, hurt us! Hurt you!” Romelle cried. “He killed my brother!”  
  
“Honerva tells us that you brought outsiders to the colony, and they destroyed it before attacking Prince Lotor!” She glared at Keith and rose from her bed. “YOU! You are the one that destroyed the other colony!”  
  
“ _What_ other Colony? There was nothing but a lab full of tubes with _your people inside_.” Keith said firmly.  
  
“Holy shit.” Nadia breathed.  
  
“Lies! Honerva _told_ us you would lie to us. You traitor! After all she's done for you!” Luca yelled, the machines hooked up to her beeping wildly as she yanked off the tubes.  
  
“What are you _talking_ about?” Keith frowned.  
  
“Don't play dumb! And you!” She turned to Allura. “How could you turn on Lotor when he was _so close_ to bringing salvation to the universe? You left him in the quintessence field!”  
  
“Lotor went mad!” Allura cried. “And what he was doing was _not_ salvation!”  
  
Luca let out a feral yell and the other Paladins moved forward to restrain her before she could lunge at Allura.  
  
“ _He_ was _everything_! And you _threw him away_!” Luca yelled.  
  
“Sedate her!” Shiro ordered, and the scientists quickly strapped her back down and sedated her with an injection.  
  
“You'll see...Honerva will show you...he's...coming back.” She drifted off, her breaths evening out.  
  
“A zealot. She's a crazy zealot, that's all.” Lance turned to Allura. “Lotor's not coming back.”  
  
“What if he _is_? Honerva, Zarkon and Sendak did it, why not Lotor? Oh, Lance...what if we drove him to the madness? What if we turned him into far more of a monster than he already was?” She clung to him.  
  
“Keith...what was she talking about?” Shiro looked at Keith.  
  
“I have _no_ idea.” Keith frowned. “The only thing Honerva ever _did_ for me was give me _grief_.”  
  
“Well, that could have gone better. On the bright side, we have Clear Day tomorrow! Maybe this time, Voltron can make an appearance?” Coran suggested.  
  
“You mean the planet with the anteater people?” Pidge asked.  
  
“Yes, we missed Clear Day last time, but we're going to make it this time. Let's set down and let the crew have some fun.” Coran smiled. “Get our minds off the war for a bit.”  
  
“Sendak could use the relief.” Keith nodded. “He'd have to have his mask on the whole time, though he wouldn't be the first Blade to never remove his mask outside the headquarters.”  
  
“Let's notify the crew. Hey, who's over there?” Shiro looked their direction.  
  
“Oh shit, run.” Veronica breathed as she tugged them away and they all fled, Ryan turning off the camera they ran before Shiro could catch them watching.  
  
–  
  
“'Clear Day'?” Sendak asked curiously.  
  
“Yes, it's an event that takes place on the planet Drazan. Most of the year it's covered by heavy dusty winds, but on one day a year they have a day where it is clear, and they hold a festival!” Keith explained.  
  
“And you want me to...join you.” Sendak looked skeptical.  
  
“You can wear your mask for it.” James offered. “In fact, that'd probably be best.”  
  
Sendak pursed his lips. “If my Omega requests it...”  
  
“I want you to go because you _want_ to go, not because I _ask_ you to.” James crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
“It'll be fun.” Keith smiled.  
  
Sendak frowned in contemplation, then sighed. “Well...maybe I could try it. I can keep my mask on to avoid confrontation.”  
  
“Great!” James cheered.  
  
\--  
  
They approached the planet and Coran announced they were entering the atmosphere and would be landing soon. Everyone was anxious to get off the Atlas for a day and enjoy themselves, and Keith left James' side with a wave as he and the Paaldins headed off to get in their Lions. Apparently they had promised the Drazons a personal visit from Voltron.  
  
When they set down and people started to step out, they could see the Voltron Lions doing tricks in the air above the festival before they flew up and merged together to form Voltron, to thundering applause. Sendak watched with a wistful expression through the window and then pulled up his hood and activated his mask before he and the other Blades followed James and the MFEs out with the others.  
  
“It's going to be okay.” James took his large hand in his. The mask was blank aside from two glowing slits where his eyes were, but his entire posture was uncertain. James kissed his hand and led him out of the Atlas, Kolivan and Krolia walking together close by. Zethrid and Axca were talking quietly to each other as they walked a bit ahead.  
  
“I hope they'll be able to actually enjoy themselves.” Krolia frowned, looking up as the Voltron Lion split off again for more tricks.  
  
“It'll only be for a bit, they said.” Krolia assured her. “Keith will be joining us soon.”  
  
“I sure hope so.” Shiro said, walking behind them with the bridge crew. “He was looking forward to this.” He looked at them. “Have fun, but not _too_ much fun, alright?”  
  
“We'll try to behave.” Nadia grinned. “Oh. We should come up with a fake name for, uhm, our friend here. How about...Senna?”  
  
Sendak gave no outward response, but his silence didn't speak of a positive reaction, either. Then he sighed and nodded. “It will do.”  
  
“Senna!” Nadia grinned.  
  
“Come on, let's go see what rides and games they have here.” James suggested. “When was the last time you went to a carnival, Senna?” James asked him.  
  
“As far as I remember, I never have.” Sendak replied.  
  
“Oh, then we _have_ to fix that.” Nadia grinned. “Ryan, is your camera fully charged? We're gonna record Senna's first day to the carnival!”  
  
Ryan pulled it out with smile and turned it on. “Let's get going, then.” He raised to it his eye.  
  
“Alright! This way!” Nadia grabbed Sendak's arm and pulled him along, the rest of their friends following close behind.  
  
Shiro laughed a bit as they ran off. “Careful with him!”  
  
Acxa and Zethrid shrugged and went to join them.  
  
–  
  
“This is cotton candy. It's pure sugar spun into a fluffy cloud shape!” Nadia held it up. “Try it!”  
  
“This is gonna be good.” Ryan chuckled as he recorded Sendak adjusting the mask to reveal his mouth so he could take a bite. A few seconds later he was handing it back and covering his face fully and rocking a bit in place.  
  
“Oh boy.” Veronica laughed.  
  
Shiro caught up to them and James noticed Keith was with him. “What happened?”  
  
“He got cotton candy. I think he's freaking out.” Nadia explained.  
  
No, I'm...I'm okay. I just...that was... _very_ sweet. Uhm, you can have the rest, James.” Sendak gestured to it.  
  
“No, Nadia can eat _all_ of it because she bought it.” James chuckled.   
  
“What did I miss?” Keith asked.  
  
“Senna, we're calling him that now, has never been to a carnival. We're recording his first time!” Nadia said cheerfully.  
  
“And you started by giving the alien cat spun sugar?” Keith laughed incredulously.  
  
“He's gonna need the energy to—oh, hey, check out that game!” Nadia pulled Sendak along, Ryan following.  
  
James looked at Keith. “He'll be okay. How are you doing?”  
  
“Ready to take my mind off the war for a bit.” Keith looked over at a shooting game. “Hey,” He grinned. “Bet I get a higher score than you can.”  
  
“You? You don't use a gun.” James grinned.  
  
“Actually, I _did_ use one recently, you missed that mission. And it's just a _game_ , Jimmy.” He walked past him. “Unless you're scared?”  
  
James walked after him. “No one's called me 'Jimmy' since middle school.”  
  
Shiro trailed after them, keeping at a distance so he didn't interrupt. James and Keith relaxed a bit more as they walked to the game, talking in low voices and laughing at some in-joke.  
  
“And remember that time the other teachers decided to prank Ms. Collins by taping her desk to the ceiling?” James chuckled.  
  
“Oh, shit, yeah. They didn't even get into trouble, because it was the Principal's idea!” Keith laughed.  
  
“Well, it was April 1st\.” James shrugged. “And remember that group project?”  
  
“Oh god, don't remind me. Wait, which one?” Keith grinned.  
  
“The one with the entire class working together.” James clarified.  
  
“You know, I had blocked out that _nightmare_ until now, thanks for reminding me, _jerk_.” Keith playfully shoved him and then they paid to play.  
  
“My pleasure.” James smirked at him and they accepted the guns so they could start playing.  
  
“So, you and your, uh, Alpha seem to have really grown close.” Keith said as he fired.  
  
“Senna, you mean? Yeah, he's really sweet. But, Kolivan doesn't want to let go of me, so I guess I have two now. Which is weird, right? Isn't that weird?” James shrugged as he fired.  
  
“I have no idea, I'm still learning the whole thing. Your friend Nadia seems to know more about it, honestly. By the way, will they be okay alone?” Keith glanced at him.  
  
“Ryan's with them.” James chuckled. “He'll be okay. If he needs me, he'll find me.”

  
Shiro walked over to watch them as they played, chuckling a bit when Keith's brow furrowed and James grit his teeth as they came closer and closer to the end, practically neck and neck. By the end of it, Nadia and Ryan had made their way back with Sendak and a few of the bridge crew and Blades had gathered to watch and cheer them on.  
  
“Yes!” James cheered as he finally surpassed Keith's score.  
  
“And to the winner goes the prize!” The gamerunner said, hanging over a giant red plush of one of the locals. James took it and held it close with a big smile on his face.  
  
“Eh, I'll win the next one.” Keith said, chuckling a bit as James kissed the prize. “Dork.”  
  
“That was the prize?” Zethrid asked, almost sounding disappointed.  
  
“Worth it.” James turned to Sendak and held it out. “Look what I won!”  
  
Sendak took it and looked it over thoughtfully. “I suppose it's a suitable prize for one of these games.”  
  
“Did you have fun, by the way?” James said as he took his hand and they left the game with the others.  
  
“I played a few games.” He looked at Nadia, who was carrying a bunch of prizes. “None of them seemed worth keeping, so I let her have them.”  
  
“Well, let's go find a ride.” James smiled and led him away from the group.  
  
“Ezor?” Zethrid suddenly gasped, and James looked over to see Zethrid dart into the crowd. He frowned and tugged Sendak along as he followed.  
  
“Your Mate?” He asked when he caught up to her.  
  
“I _ know  _ I saw her...she was _ here _ , I can  _ feel _ it. Why...why didn't she approach me?” Zethrid looked worried.  
  
“We'll keep an eye out. C'mon, let's find a vantage point. Ferris wheel.” He pointed to it and pulled Sendak along.  
  
“What does she look like?” Sendak asked as they got onto the ride. James was honestly surprised it could handle his weight, but looking around he saw other larger creatures on it, too.  
  
“I have no idea.” James admitted. “I should've asked.”  
  
“Wait, I think she showed us a picture before.” Sendak said with a soft gasp. “I'll let you know if I see her.”  
  
James nodded and leaned into him as they rose higher and higher. Sendak was looking out over the carnival, but he wrapped an arm around James and rested his hand on his belly, a fond purr vibrating his body.  
  
The Sendak that conceived the child may not have been a good person, but James was pretty sure this Sendak would be a good father. He just hoped there wouldn't be conflict with Kolivan over it. He'd grown pretty attached to the idea of being a father. Did Galra do the two-fathers thing? Well, obviously they did in the sense of the Omega being male, but did they share parenthood with another Alpha lover?  
  
He'd have to ask Krolia, she might know best.  
  
“There!” Sendak suddenly said, pointing out. “I see her! She's with a cloaked figure over by that boat ride!”  
  
James looked over, looking around for the cloaked figure. He saw one go into the ride with a girl that had a long hair coming from her head that was multiple colors. “Are you sure?”  
  
“I'm positive.” Sendak nodded. “We'll wait for them to come out on the other side, we should be done by then.”  
  
“Yeah, we're on the way down now.” James nodded, then looked at him. “Are you having fun?”  
  
Sendak looked surprised by the question. “I am enjoying myself, yes.”  
  
“That's good.” James smiled and leaned up to kiss his masked cheek. “We'll be down soon, and then we'll find Zethrid's mate for her.”  
  
“Do you want to hold your prize?” Sendak offered it to him.  
  
“Nah, you can carry it.” James grinned.  
  
They reached the bottom and got out, Sendak leading him by the hand to the ride they saw Ezor entering. Just as they arrived, they saw her step out with the cloaked stranger.  
  
“Ezor?” James spoke up.  
  
She looked up in surprise when she heard her name. “Huh. I only know five round-ears and  _ you _ are not one of them.”  
  
“Zethrid is looking for you.” James walked over to her. “She thought you were dead.”  
  
“It's probably better she keeps thinking that.” Ezor looked to the side. “I've returned to the service of the Empire.”  
  
“Why?” Sendak asked. “After all they've done? And you...are you a half-Galra?”  
  
“Yeah, I am. Thanks for noticing, stranger.” She said, then frowned. “Wait...that voice. I  _ know _ it.”   
  
“Sendak?” The cloaked figure asked, sounding amused. It was a male voice, with a very posh accent. “I'd heard you were dead.”  
  
“Well, I  _ did _ die, briefly. It's...complicated.” Sendak looked around, then knelt down a bit. “Can we talk privately?”  
  
“Of course. Come, my ship. Bring your Omega.” The cloaked figure led the way and Ezor, Sendak and James followed.  
  
–  
  
“Ah, finally.” The cloaked stranger took off their cloak and James frowned a bit, seeing what looked like a purple-skinned Altean. Wait, he'd heard of such a thing!  
  
“...Prince Lotor?” James asked, frowning.  
  
“Ah, you have heard of me. Well then, it's only fair I know  _ your _ name, fair Omega.” He handed off his cloak to Ezor who went to go hang it up, and walked over to sit on a long, curved couch. “Please, come join me.”  
  
“My name is James Griffin. I heard you were dead.” James glanced at Sendak, who had removed his mask.  
  
“Well, that's an exaggeration. I was trapped in the quintessence field, I wasn't killed. If that was the princess's attempt at an assassination, it was pathetic.” Lotor crossed one leg over the other. “My mother pulled me out of there and healed the damage I had sustained. I am not quite ready to lead the Empire yet, so she leads in my place. For now. And I will most likely be temporary as well.”  
  
“Why are you telling us this?” Sendak asked.  
  
“You seem different.” Lotor said, looking at him thoughtfully. “Yes, your eyes no longer glow with the tainted quintessence. You have somehow cut my mother's puppet strings.”  
  
“Why would Honerva do that to me?” Sendak asked. “Do you know?”  
  
“Sendak, I stopped questioning why she does things back when she was calling herself 'Haggar'.” Lotor chuckled. “I see your conquest of Earth went well. You even got yourself a little prize. But, you say you died?”  
  
“Yeah. I chopped off his head.” James said firmly.  
  
“What a  _ fierce _ little Omega! Reminds me of the Black Paladin.” Lotor hummed. “And, if he was killed, how is he now in space, and why are you with him?”  
  
“Considering who you ally yourself with, I'm not telling you anything.” James said firmly.  
  
“Well, at  _ least _ tell me how he's alive again?” Lotor smiled and motioned for him to speak.  
  
“It was the quintessence. But, it was no longer tainted. When James killed me, it destroyed the strange energy that was in me, controlling me. He...cut your mother's strings, as you said.” Sendak explained. “I remember nothing past when she gave it to me.”  
  
“Oh, that must be awkward.” Lotor chuckled. “Well, this has been a pleasant chat, but I must be getting home. Do give my regards to the princess, would you?” He smiled slyly and Ezor opened the door for them.  
  
Sendak put his mask back on and quickly left with James in his arms before Lotor changed his mind about letting them leave with the knowledge they'd gained. He didn't stop until they were back at the ferris wheel, and even then his hackles were raised as if he expected them to be attacked.  
  
“Hey, where were you?” Keith asked, walking up to them with Zathrid.  
  
“Did you find her?” Zethrid asked.  
  
“Uh...yeah.” James nodded. “She's...she's with Prince Lotor. And she doesn't want you to go after her.”  
  
“Prince—but how? I thought--”  
  
“You met Lotor?! He's  _ alive _ ?!” Keith asked. “Where?!”  
  
Sendak pointed to a ship taking off into what was unmistakably a  _ wormhole _ . “He just left.”  
  
“He said...'give my regards to the princess'.” James said, nodding.  
  
“Let's get back to the ship. Clear Day is almost over, anyway.” Keith pursed his lips. “We need to have a meeting.”  
  
“Ezor...why?” Zethrid despaired.  
  
“Where's the Admiral?” Sendak asked, noticing he was absent.  
  
“He's arm-wrestling. I volunteered to take Zethrid and find you.” Keith nodded towards the huge tent. “It's the last event of the day.”  
  
“Let's go watch.” Sendak suggested.  
  
–  
  
They got inside in time to see Shiro going up against a Galra. They seemed to be having a rather pleasant time with it, and they walked over to join the other Paladins and Blades cheering Shiro on.  
  
“Did you find her?” Allura asked when they got close to her.  
  
James pursed his lips. “Uhm...yeah. I'll tell you when we're back on the ship.”  
  
“Why isn't she here?” Lance asked.  
  
“She's in the service of the Empire.” Sendak explained. “She did not want to be pursued. It was better her Alpha thought her dead, she said.”  
  
“I'm so sorry, Zethrid.” Allura looked at her.  
  
“No, just...just knowing she's okay is enough.” Zethrid said glumly.  
  
“Come on, you can do it!” Keith yelled encouragingly, and the others went back to cheering for Shiro. The match ended with Shiro the winner and people yelled “Champion! Champion!” around them as a wrestling belt was wrapped around his arm and then the Paladins ran forward to lift him into the air triumphantly. Shiro looked surprised but them smiled and gave two fist pumps in the air with both hands.  
  
James hated that he was about to ruin the good mood when they got back to the ship. He squeezed Sendak's hand and Sendak handed him the plush to cuddle, well aware of his emotional distress right now, before he wrapped his arms around him and held him close.  
  
“It's going to be okay.” Sendak said softly, removing his mask up to his nose so he could properly kiss his cheek and nuzzle him with his furred chin. James smiled a bit and nuzzled him back, sighing softly as they watched the happy scene in the ring.  
  
End

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...they're not gonna like this.


End file.
